Bilbo Baggins
Bilbo Baggins was a Hobbit of the Shire and is the main protagonist of The Hobbit trilogy. Born in September 22, TA 2890 Appendix B: J. R. R. Tolkien (2004, 1955). The Lord of the Rings. Boston & New York: Houghton Mifflin. pp. 1082–1098. ISBN 0-618-51765-0. C File:Bilbo Baggins2family tree.jpg, Bilbo is the son of Belladonna Took and Bungo Baggins, grandson of Old Took, Mungo and Laura Baggins and cousin of Frodo Baggins, Peregrin "Pippin" Took and Meriadoc "Merry" Brandybuck. Born to Belladonna Took and Bungo Baggins, Bilbo was born fifty years before the Quest of Erebor and later inherited Bag End from his parents after their deaths. Around April 24, TA 2941, Bilbo was later visited by thirteen dwarves and a wizard and later became the fourteenth member of the company of dwarves. He faced trolls, orcs and wargs during their travels. Bilbo ultimately escaped from Goblin town and came in possession of the One Ring, succeeding Gollum as the Ring-bearer. When they were cornered by Azog the Defiler, a terrifying white Orc, he saved the life of Thorin Oakenshield, the King under the Mountain in exile and the leader of their company. In late summer, early autumn, Bilbo and his friends stayed in Beorn's house before making their way to Mirkwood. He and his friends were found and captured by the spiders that dwelled there. After they escaped them, Blbo's friends were captured by Elves and with the use of his ring, Bilbo managed to get his companions out of the Elven king's dungeons. Bilbo later reawakened Smaug from his slumber, leading to the conflict in Erebor and they accidentally set the dragon lose upon Laketown. After Smaug was killed, Bilbo had to struggle with Thorin falling into dragon sickness. He later tried to settle the conflict of the Battle of the Five Armies from happening by trading off the Arkenstone he had found and gave it to his friend's enemies, Bard and Thranduil. His intentions were objected and Bilbo was later thrown out of the Lonely Mountain by Thorin. During the Battle of the Five Armies, Bilbo fought bravely but had to warn Thorin of the army coming from the North but he was too late. Bilbo stayed goodbye to a dying Thorin Oakenshield before returning to the Shire to live a peaceful life again, but Bilbo was not the same. He later adopted his cousin and nephew, Frodo Baggins. Around the time Bilbo grew older, he had by then decided to stay with Elrond in Rivendell for the time being and gave his younger cousin the One Ring. He later assisted Frodo by giving him the mithril shirt Thorin gave him and then Sting. When Bilbo had lived up all his years on Middle-earth, being the bearer of the One Ring, bil bo later departed over the seas. History Early Life Bilbo Baggins was born in September 22, TA 2890, to Belladonna Took and (one of the three remarkable daughters of the Old Took and Bungo Baggins, son of Mungo Baggins and Laura Grubb. Bilbo was an only child and was not recorded with having any siblings. However, he didn’t seem to mind being an only child. Bilbo was born and raised in Bag End, a house Bungo built for his wife and their unborn child (using most of Belladonna’s money). Three years old At three years old, in TA 2893, Bilbo attended his grandfather’s one-hundred-and-third birthday. He came across the wizard Gandalf with his toy sword and playfully hit Gandalf on the sides with the wizard playing along. Belladonna later came running up to her son, stopping Bilbo from “attacking” Gandalf with his sides. However, Gandalf laughed it off and affectionately ruffled Bilbo’s hair. Throughout his younger years, Bilbo remembered his grandfather the Old Took would have Gandalf set off fireworks, something Bilbo would always remember ''The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey''. Sometimes, Bilbo would listen to Gandalf’s tale of the outside world and often inquired about his maternal uncles (mostly Hildifons). Also, during his youth, Bilbo would often stay out late after his curfew in “search” of Elves and may have encountered Gandalf a few times while doing so Based on Gandalf’s statement in An Unexpected Journey of him remembering when Bilbo would go out in search of Elves. As a twelve-year-old boy, Bilbo and other hobbits became a victim of the Fell Winter for at least a year and a half. In TA 2923, Bilbo, like most Hobbits came of age at the age of thirty-three Bilbo was born in TA 2890. Added by thirty three to get TA 2923. However, three years later, in TA 2926 Bilbo’s father’s death date. Since his coming of age was on September 22, TA 2923, Bilbo is now thirty six years old since three years have passed since then. Bilbo lost his father, leaving Bilbo without a father and Belladonna without a husband. However, eight years later, Bilbo lost his mother at the age of forty-four. After his mother’s death, Bilbo became a bachelor, never to marry or have children and instead had taken his role seriously as a keeper of Bag End. An Unexpected Party The Quest of Erebor The First Night The Trouble with Trolls Radagast the Brown A Short Rest Misty Mountains The Great Thunder Battle Under Goblin Town Riddles in the Dark Reunion with the Company Out of the Frying Pan, into the Fire Physial appearance Personality and Traits Bilbo inherited both traits from his parents, but may have gotten most of his personality from his mother, Belladonna Took. However, over time, without Gandalf’s influence, Bilbo lost taste in adventure, without knowing his Took side waited to burst out of it. Also after the death of his parents, and after becoming the master of Bag End and the patriarch of the Baggins family, Bilbo took up a better responsibility for both roles. His Took side began to win him over the course of the journey, wanting more adventure and wanting more excitement rather than having the pampered life. Bilbo had hardly any friends before coming on a journey. For one example, when Thorin hugs Bilbo, the Hobbit shocked, probably due to the fact that Bilbo was mistreated by Thorin earlier and that the fact Bilbo has probably not hugged anyone in a long time. Most of the dwarves are protective over Bilbo because of his lack of ability. Powers and Abilities Powers Abilities Equipment Possessions * Red Book of Westmarch: Sometime after the events of The Hobbit series, Bilbo possessed the Red Book of Westmarch, intended to be one diary where Bilbo would record all of his adventures as a young man. He first searches for it in An Unexpected Journey ''and finds it within his chest before he begins writing the past of Thorin Oakenshield. He keeps the Red Book until he leaves for Rivendell before giving it to Frodo, who later gives it to his best friend, Samwise Gamgee. * '''Map of Erebor:' Bilbo first saw the map of Erebor at Bag End during the unexpected party he was forced to host for Thorin Oakenshield and his company. However, when they reached the Lonely Mountain's door, Thorin gave up hope and later slammed the map into Bilbo's chest. The hobbit kept it ever since, and even had it in Bag End, meaning he kept the map ever since the journey so Bilbo would always remember the journey he had with his best friends. * Arkenstone: Near the end of the journey, Bilbo Baggins was sent to journey into Erebor's treasury room where Smaug resided. However, rather than giving the stone to Thorin, Bilbo kept it within his pocket. However, Bilbo began fearing for his life and the lives of others because of Thorin's descent into madness. Weapons * Sting: Bilbo gained Sting after Thorin and Gandalf discovered the troll hoard with Gloin, Dwalin, Nori and Bofur. Gandalf spotted it when he steppe don it. Realizing that he could not wield it, Gandalf handed it to Bilbo, who lacked holding it. Bilbo mostly wielded Sting more than any other weapon, not counting the human ax he briefly had before he and his friends were captured by the Lake-town Guards. Relationships Main article: ''Bilbo Baggins/Relationships'' Family * Belladonna Took - Mother * Bungo Baggins - Father * Adamanta Chubb - Maternal Grandmother * Old Took - Maternal Grandfather * Mungo Baggins - Paternal Grandfather * Laura Grubb - Paternal Grandmother * Lavender Grubb - Paternal great-aunt Allies * Free People of Middle-Earth ** Thorin and Company - Friends and Former Teammates *** Thorin Oakenshield † - Former Leader and Friend *** Dwalin *** Balin - Friend and Mentor *** Fili † *** Kili † *** Bifur † *** Bofur - Close Friend *** Bombur *** Óin † *** Glóin *** Dori *** Ori † *** Nori ** Istari *** Gandalf - Close Friend *** Radagast the Brown ** Elves *** Elves of Rivendell - Allies **** Elrond - Friend *** Elves of Lorien **** Lady Galadriel **** Lord Celeborn *** Elves of Mirkwood - Former Enemies turned Allies **** Thranduil **** Tauriel ** Men *** Men of Lake-town and Dale - Allies **** Bard **** Bain **** Sigrid **** Tilda ** Fellowship of the Ring *** Frodo Baggins - Adopted Nephew and Son Figure *** Samwise Gamgee *** Aragorn *** Legolas *** Gimli *** Pippin Took - Adopted Nephew *** Merry Brandybuck - Adopted Nephew Enemies * Sauron * Orcs ** Azog † - Attempted Killer ** Bolg † ** Yazneg † - Attempted Killer ** Fimbul † ** Orc Executioner † - Victim * Goblins ** Grinnah † ** Great-Goblin † * Wargs ** The White Warg † - Attempted Victim * Master of Lake-town - Former Supplier turned Enemy * Alfrid Lickspittle - Brief Caretaker Trivia *Bilbo is compared Will Turner *He is also compared to other heroes, such as Harry Potter and Luke Skywalker as both come from humble beginnings, were taught by an old and wise wizard, and during their journeys, became something magical. * Bilbo's birth month, September is also the same month that Martin Freeman was born in and was also the day that the first version of The Hobbit ''was published * Thorin has called Bilbo by his name four times but may have called him by his given name offscreen: ** The first time was when he told Bilbo to pull the lever that would help them defeat the dragon, Smaug. The Hobbit: The Desolation of Smaug **The second time when he yells at Bilbo to run. ** The third time was when Bilbo calls Thorin's name in Ravenhill, the king looks back and says Bilbo's name. [[The Hobbit: The Battle of the Five Armies|''The Hobbit: The Battle of the Five Armies]] ** The fourth and last time is when Bilbo runs to a dying Thorin's side and breathes his name when the Hobbit runs to be with Thorin at his last moment. References Category:Allies of Thorin Oakenshield Category:Male Characters Category:Alive Characters Category:Hobbit Characters Category:Hobbits Category:Lord of the Rings Characters Category:Minor Characters in The Lord of the Rings Category:Fellowship of the Ring Characters Category:Desolation of Smaug Characters Category:Battle of Five Armies Characters Category:Return of the King Characters Category:Articles without images‏‎ Category:Characters‏‎ Category:Enemies of Sauron‏‎ Category:Protagonists Category:Heroes Category:Baggins family Category:Took Clan